It's Still a Life
by eagle eyes98
Summary: Six years after the war, Aang and Katara are no longer friends; they hardly ever talk to each other. They haven't seen each other in over a year. One-shot. Rated M for target audience.


**So yesterday was my 16****th**** birthday, so I thought that it would only be fitting that I wrote something to represent that fact. After you read this the first time, read it again. It becomes an entirely different story**

Six years after the war, Aang and Katara are no longer friends; they hardly ever talk to each other. They haven't seen each other in over a year. They were such good friends, they were meant for each other. They were in love, but Katara cut all ties him a long time ago. Aang still talks to the others, Toph, Zuko. He'd just seen Sokka the other day. Katara missed him; she'd been avoiding him for far too long. He'd forgiven her thousands of times, but that was a thousand too many. She didn't deserve an apology after what she did. She didn't think about what it meant to him. No matter how many times he forgave her, she would never forgive herself…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aang walked out onto the courtyard of Air Temple Island dressed in his usual robes, glider in hand. He saw Sokka looking over some paperwork. It was a good thing Sokka stuck around, otherwise Aang would be knee-deep in that paperwork, and he wouldn't have any time for his girlfriend. He walked towards one of the few people he considered a friend.

"Sokka, have you seen Katara? I can't find her anywhere."

Sokka seemed nervous, "Katara? Nope…haven't seen her. Why?

_You can't tell him anything_

"I just said I can't find her anywhere. You're sure you haven't seen her?" Aang eyed him warily.

_If he finds out he'll be devastated._

"Not since this morning."

A spark of interest flared in his eyes, "What was she doing this morning?"

_He won't understand _

He tried hiding his anxiety with his nonchalant ploy, "Oh you know, just the regular girl stuff," If he wanted Aang to find he had to say something, "Actually I think I saw her with Suki this morning too, maybe you should talk to her."

_He wouldn't be able to live with himself _

Aang smiled at him genuinely, "Thanks Sokka."

_Thanks Sokka_

Aang turned away to go on the hunt for Suki, soaring away on his glider towards the police station.

The familiar feeling of guilt overwhelmed Sokka; he spoke in a breathless whisper, "Anything for you."

Aang had to find her, he had too. Before it was too late.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Earlier…._

In the middle of the Republic City market, Katara walked amongst the crowd in a black shrouded veil. She didn't want anyone to know who she was. She approached the herbalist's stand on the far side of the market.

The old woman greeted her with a genuine smile, "Hello again young lady, I have your order right her." She handed Katara a small brown bag, "We all make mistakes."

Katara responded with fake grin and placed 50 gold pieces on the stand.

The herbalist quickly declined, "Sweetheart, this is more than we agreed on. I can't take this from you."

Before she could say anymore Katara turned away and began her walk back to the temple. The woman tried desperately to regain her attention, but to no avail. After she saw Katara disappear into the crowd; the woman began putting the gold into her pouch. She caught a glimpse of something unique about these coins. They were stamped with the Air Nation Insignia.

Katara quietly opened the door to the main room, she snuck inside and tip-toed into her room. She threw the veil off of her head and started to open the bag.

"So what'd you buy at the market?"

Katara jumped and turned to see Sokka glaring at her, "What do you mean? I didn't buy anything." She looked down at the bag in her hand, and sighed in defeat, "How'd you know?"

Sokka crossed his arms, "I got a message saying that a herbalist from the town market was concerned about someone using Air Nation money to overpay for a very "special" choice of herbs and flowers, and wanted to give it back."

A look of horror spread across Katara's face, "Sokka its not-"

He flailed his arms in the air, "What are you thinking Katara?" Sokka gave her an accusing finger, accompanied by his grumpy face, "You're lucky I found that before Aang!"

Her tone became sincere, "You can't tell him anything."

"What do you mean I can't tell him anything!?"

She lowered her head, "If he finds out he'll be devastated."

"Which is why you should be talking to him!"

"He won't understand."

The fact that Katara had planned on doing this without Aang, left Sokka flabbergasted, "Of course he'll understand, He loves you Katara!"

Katara raised her head to look Sokka in the eyes, "He wouldn't be able to live with himself."

A sudden realization dawned on Sokka, Aang wouldn't allow her to do this, there is no way Aang would approve of it. If she_ really _wanted to do it. The she couldn't tell him, neither of them could. If Aang knew about this, it would kill him. They had to keep it secret.

Sokka relented and looked at his helpless little sister, "I don't like going behind Aang's back, but this isn't something you should do alone. I think you should talk to Suki about it."

Katara smiled and hugged her brother, "Thanks Sokka."

A huge feeling of guilt swept over him, "Anything for you," He hesitantly returned her embrace.

This was wrong, Aang had to know. If Katara didn't tell Aang what she was doing, he'd make sure Aang found out.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Aang stood outside the Police Station, looking the structure up and down. A wall of pedestrians blocked his way to the entrance. He gave each passing person a smile and a nod of acknowledgment, until a kind old lady stopped and allowed him to pass. He gave her a small bow and continued into the station. As he walked inside the metal benders and detectives waved at him and greeted him with smiles.

"Avatar Aang!"

"How's the temple?"

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?"

All chatter stopped when the Chief of Police walked in the room. Everyone but Aang took their seat and resumed their cases.

Aang made his way through the desk to her, "How have you been Toph," He said extending his hand.

She ignored the gesture and crossed her arms, "What do you want Twinkletoes?"

Aang withdrew his hand, "Can't I come here for a visit with my old friend?"

Toph stare was blank, We both know that's not why you came here." A brief silence came between the two, "Where's Katara? You two don't go anywhere without each other."

"That's why I'm here. I haven't seen her all day. I need to talk to Suki. Is she still here?"

"Top floor," She said pointing up with her finger.

"Thanks Toph."

"Don't mention it."

Aang walked up the stairs all the way upto the top floor, the Kyoshi Warriors were hear as a personal escorts for Zuko, whom was visiting his friends while he had the chance. The warriors spent their free time at the station talking to detectives about what their cases were about, and Suki liked to antagonize Toph whenever she got the chance. Aang saw Ty Lee in a small group of girls laughing and drinking tea.

He decided to say hello, "Ty Lee?" he tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked back at him, "Oh Aang, Hey!" She gave him a quick hug, "Where's Katara?"

"I'm looking for her, where's Suki?"

"She's right over there," She pointed to the lounge couch on the left side of room, Suki was sitting there. Her head down, she looked depressed.

"Thanks," he said leaving Ty Lee to her friends.

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Suki, feeling the cushion shift beneath her she looked to see Aang beside her, wearing a smile.

Upon seeing him, she tried to regain her normal posture, "Aang, I didn't see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, is something wrong?" Aang voice was so sincere.

"No, I'm alright. Just a little worked up," she tried to fake a smile.

"Do you know where Katara might be? Sokka said she was with you earlier this morning."

She didn't know what to say, he didn't know anything, but she knew everything. They've been friends for so long. How could she hide it from him?

_I haven't told him anything_

She hesitated, "She came in here earlier wanting to talk…" she trailed off not saying anymore.

"And?" Aang pressed her on.

_It's best that he doesn't know._

"We talked for a while and she left, she said she had something to do."

"Is that it?"He felt like she wasn't telling him everything, "What did you talk about?"

He looked so worried, she had to tell him. She had to.

_No, you can't tell anyone, especially him_

She surrendered, "She doesn't want you to know Aang, I told her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen."

Aang became very concerned, he began leaning toward Suki, "What do you mean? What didn't she want me to know?"

_You have to promise me, you won't say anything_

Suki dropped her head, looking down at her lap, "Aang…she made me promise."

Aang sighed, a promise was a promise. They weren't meant to be broken, he knew that more than anyone. What could she be doing that she wanted to keep secret? Was she planning a party? It would explain why everybody was being so secretive, but she didn't know how to make the fruit pies! He had to tell her how to make them!

Aang got very anxious, "Do you know where she is? Maybe I can find her!"

_No, we're just kids. We aren't ready something this big_

"No I don't, I'm sorry Aang."

I wouldn't be a party without fruit pies…

_This is different_

"Aang, you have to find her before she does something horrible."

Something horrible? Aang stood and hurriedly walked down to the lobby, he made it to first floor. As he came off the steps something stopped dead in his tracks, a hand.

Toph stood in front of, "Now it's time for you to hear my side of the story."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Earlier…_

Katara walked into the station without stopping to say hello to anyone, she made her way up to lounge room, where she saw a majority of the Kyoshi Warriors, the others were probably escorting Zuko to The Arena, a structure built for a new sport called pro-bending. She made her through the crowd to Suki; whom was holding pot pouring herself some tea into a cup.

Suki saw her coming and put the pot down, "Hey Katara, you want some tea?"

Katara shook her head, "No, I'm fine," She scratched her arm, "Can I talk to you about something? In private?"

Suki nodded, "Sure," she set her cup down by the pot and followed Katara through the door of the storage room just beside the lounge couch. Once they were alone Suki noticed Katara was being awkwardly silent, so she decided to speak first, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well…." She hesitated, "Aang and I did this thing a while ago and…."She whispered something in Suki's ear.

At first, Suki's face lit up with excitement as she smiled so hard it hurt, but then he smile faded and slowly disappeared, her expression now full of complete shock," You're gonna do what!?"

Katara didn't say anything.

Suki's state of shock nearly left her speechless, "What did Aang say about this?'

Katara spoke softly, "I haven't told him anything."

Suki's jaw hit the floor, "You doing this without him?"

"It's best if he doesn't know."

Suki was practically yelling at Katara, "No it isn't Katara! If you don't tell him I will."

Katara very suddenly looked up at Suki, her face plastered with worry, "No, you can't tell anyone, especially him."

"Katara this is wrong. He should know! It's not right to keep it from him!"

Katara grabbed Suki's arm and looked her straight in the eyes, "You have to promise me, you won't say anything."

Suki sighed, "Fine, but Katara you know you shouldn't be doing this. Is there any way I can change your mind?"

Katara expression became very serious, "No, we're just kids. We aren't ready for something this big."

"Katara we ended a war."

"This is different."

Not getting the reaction she wanted from Suki, Katara decided to leave. She scooted past Suki and opened the door to leave. She walked out of the room and a hand stopped her progress, Toph stood in front of her, "So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Toph, what are you doing? I need to find Katara! Suki said she was going to do something horrible!"

Toph, leaned against the wall, "If you wanna leave be my guest, but if you wanna find her, then I suggest you listen up."

Aang regained his self-control and relaxed, "Go on."

"Katara came busting through here earlier today. She went straight upstairs and talked to Suki. I could feel Suki's heartbeat rising from all the down here so I decided to find out what they were talking about."

_It would be best if he never knew_

Aang dared not to interrupt her; he wanted to know why Katara had been avoiding him all day, and what she was hiding from him.

"She told me everything, what she told Suki, what she told Sokka, and what she bought at the market-"

_No you can't tell him_

"She went to the market, when?"

"This morning, she made a special visit to the herbalist this morning, went back to the temple where she talked to Sokka and then came here to talk to Suki."

_Please Toph_

"What would she want from the herbalist?"Aang looked for the answer in the back of his mind, "And how'd she end up talking to you?"

"She didn't want to, but I go her to talk," a smug grin came over her face.

_I have a right to choose_

It quickly disappeared, and Toph closed in on Aang, she looked around the room, every single person was looking straight at them, waiting to hear the next part of the story. To spare him his privacy she whispered what she had to say in his ear.

He nearly jumped out of his robes, "Really? That's great news! Is that what she's been hiding? That's she-"

Toph cut him off before he could get his hopes higher, "Aang…..she doesn't want it"

_NO_

Aang's world stopped, and for a moment nothing registered in his mind, the news he had just heard sent him to a new world, "She what?" She went to the herbalist this morning…"Oh no."

Toph simply waited as he reacted, she heard his glider fly open.

"Where is she?"

"You just missed her; she looked like she was headed back to the temple."

Aang ran outside of the station, threw his glider out in front of him and grabbed on to it, flying back to the temple as fast as the wind would carry him.

Toph watched as he disappeared into the sun, "Go get her Aang."

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Earlier…_

Katara put on her best poker face, "Nothing's going on, what do you mean?"

Toph didn't buy it, "You're lying, now tell me."

"Fine," Seeing all the attention they were getting she whispered just like she had with Suki.

Toph became utterly confused the way Katara was acting, "Then why are you sneaking around?"

Again Katara showed disappointment in herself, "I'm not ready. I already talked to Sokka and Suki about it, and I got the herbs this morning."

Toph was blown away, "So then I assume you haven't told Aang."

"It would be best if he never knew."

Toph crossed her arms defiantly, "Sugar Queen, you and I both know that's a lie. You better tell him before I do it myself."

"No, you can't tell him anything!"

"Oh yes I can, I bet he worried sick, looking all over town for you! All I have to do is wait for him to come here."

"Please Toph," Katara pleaded, tears nearly surfacing.

"You shouldn't be keeping this from Aang, and what you're doing is just wrong."

She tried to hold them back, but the tears began to stream from her eyes, "I have a right to choose!"

Toph was unfazed, "And so does he! You need to tell him, or I'll tell him for you!"

Katara tried to wipe the tears away, but they quickly flooded her eyes and overflowed onto her face, "NO!"

She ran around Toph and outside the station, She ran all the way back to temple and up to her room. She found the bag on her bag, she opened it and dumped everything onto the desk she had against the wall. She ground everything up and made it into a tea. Now all she had to do was drink it…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Aang soared across the water with the speed of a dragon. He shot past the ferry on the water and flew up the Cliffside to Air Temple Island. He landed in the courtyard and ran inside the temple doors. He had to stop her. He ran up the stairs and towards her room. She wouldn't do it.

He burst through her door, "Katara don't-" He saw just sit down the empty cup, "Why?"

Six years after the war, Aang and Katara are no longer friends; they hardly ever talk to each other. They haven't seen each other in over a year. They were such good friends, they were meant for each other. They were in love, but Katara cut all ties him a long time ago. Aang still talks to the others, Toph, Zuko. He'd just seen Sokka the other day. Katara missed him; she'd been avoiding him for far too long. He'd forgiven her thousands of times, but that was a thousand too many. She didn't deserve an apology after what she did. She didn't think about what it meant to him. No matter how many times he forgave her, she would never forgive herself. All because of one simple mistake she had ruined everything. But that simple mistake wasn't so simple, she had so many people try to stop her, but she didn't listen. She took the life of an unborn child, it didn't seem so bad at first. Then the days went on, and she felt it die. Like a fire was put out within her. Like her soul left her body. She wasn't ready at the time, but she would go back and do it all over. Rather than suffer from the guilt that haunted her every day now. Even if she was just pregnant, it's still a life.

_**Every Abortion is Just . . . **_

_One more heart that was stopped._

_Two more eyes that will never see._

_Two more hands that will never touch._

_Two more legs that will never run._

_One more mouth that will never speak._

_One more life that won't be lived._

**Author's Note: So you read it all, I hope the message of the story got through to you, this was just my "creative" way of saying it. Abortion is wrong, help to stop it. I'm posting this story because I'm thankful I'm here today. What would it be like if your parents didn't want to keep you?**

**Well enough of that, since this a mystery, I wanna know when you guys figured it out. At the end? At the beginning? When do you know that Katara was planning on killing her baby? If you just skipped to then end to see what it was, then you missed out.**

**Plz review guys, I want to know your opinions! And I wanna know when you figured it out!**


End file.
